


Forever and Always Love You

by Cohsbs



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Coming Out, Cutting, Depressed Harry, Depression, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohsbs/pseuds/Cohsbs
Summary: High school can be the best time of your life but for Harry and Louis they discover that that's not always the case.





	Forever and Always Love You

*coming soon*


End file.
